The Favorite Bolton Christmas
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: There favorite Christmas together as a family!Real cute nothing bad!It's a oneshot!


**The Favorite Bolton Christmas**

* * *

Gabriella and Troy Bolton had been married for about 15 years. They had three kids Bailey being the oldest at 13, John at 10, and Benny at 6. It was right before school got out for the kids and the house was going wiled. Yep they had a week before the family's favorite time of year. They were getting ready for the last day of school before Christmas break.

"Come on Bailey its time to get up for school." Said Gabriella Bolton to her oldest and only daughter, so just cause of that her and Troy were real close.

"Okay I'm up just let me get ready." Bailey had told her mom with a sad smile knowing it was the last day for a whole two weeks.

Now all kids looked liked one parent excepted for Bailey she was the mixture of both her parents. She had her dads blue eyes, her moms' hair, loved school like her mother, loved sports like her father, and the rest was different. John looked and acted just like his father. Everything about them was the same. Benny being the youngest acted and looked just like his mother. No difference all the same, well except that he was boy and mom was a girl.

"John its time to get up, it's your last day." Said Gabriella for the second time that day but for sure not the last, considering she had one more person to wake up that day.

"I don't want to but I now I have to or else you'll threaten to ground me like usual so I'm up." John told his mom not wantin to go through there everyday school morning routine.

When she got to her youngest room he was already up dressed and grinning at her when she walked in his room. "Come on let's go get some breakfast." She told him grabbing his hand and walking down the stairs.

They had all just gotten home form school and Bailey looked mad and so did John. Benny was looking back and forth from Bailey to John as they shout at each other. He was looking confused from one side to the other. He finally got tired and started shouting. "Both of you need to stop, how come we can't have a normal Christmas without you shouting at each other?" With that he stormed off to his room his big brother doing the same thing.

"Mom can't you just have one girl. For me at least. Please?" And with that she to walk up to her room unaware of the smile her mom had on her face and the hand that was rubbing her belly.

**Christmas Eve Bolton house 8:30 P.M.**

After everyone had gone to bed Gabriella had decided to tell Troy her news. "Troy, can I tell you something?" She asks him with a big smile on her face.

"Sure but what is it?" Troy had asked her with a worried look on him face.

"Were about to make Bailey's wish come true. I'm pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl." She told him making him smile knowing he was going to be a dad again.

"That's amazing news really going to get her Christmas sprit." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Get who in the Christmas sprit?" Bailey ask coming from upstairs rubbing her eyes.

"No one just talking and why aren't you in bed like your brothers?" Gabriella had asks her watching as she rubbed her eyes.

"I can't fall asleep without daddy singing to me." She said while her mom looked at her with a smile.

"It still amazes me that you're a 13 year old girl who still wants to be tucked in and sang to by your daddy when you go to bed." Gabriella said then laughed when she saw her daughter shrug her shoulders showing she didn't really care.

"What do u want me to sing to you?" He asks her pretty much knowing the answer as she wants it every night.

"The usual dad." She told him with laugh when she saw him shake his head.

"You won't ever change your ways will you?" He asks watching her shake her head saying he was right. "Oh well you can stay a daddy's girl as long as you like."

"Thank you daddy."

Troy was tucking Bailey in and had just started singing.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_  
_Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

The next day they were all around the tree and had just got done opening presents from Santa. Gabriella stood up and started talking. "Okay now we have one present left for yall but you can't have for at another five months."

"What is it already?" Asks Bailey not being very patient getting it from Troy, who already new what it was, but just like Bailey ready for Gabriella to get on with it.

"I'm pregnant with twins a boy and a girl." With that said Bailey shot up sayin yes and this is the best Christmas ever. "What do you guys think?" Gabriella ask her two youngest boys.

"I guess its okay." John had said not really interested in all of it thinking its two more siblings to take up him mommy and daddy.

"I love it. I think it's awesome, I get to be a big brother." Benny told them with a big smile on his cute little face.

"Well," Bailey started, "I think this is the best Christmas yet."

"Me too." Said Troy with a big smile on his face glad that his family was happy.

"Who wants to sing some Christmas songs?" Gabriella ask her kids which got a lot of yes and yeas.

**Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh ****  
****over the fields we go, laughing all the way; ****  
****Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright ****  
****what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight **

**Chorus ****  
****Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! ****  
****O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh ****  
****Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! ****  
****O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh **

**A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride ****  
****And soon Miss Fanny Bright, was seated by my side; ****  
****The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot; ****  
****He got into a drifted bank and we got upsot ****  
****(Chorus) **

**A day or two ago, the story I must tell ****  
****I went out on the snow, and on my back I fell; ****  
****A gent was riding by, in a one-horse open sleigh ****  
****He laughed as there I sprawling lie but quickly drove away ****  
****(Chorus) **

**Now the ground is white, go it while you're young ****  
****Take the girls tonight, and sing this sleighing song; ****  
****Just get a bob-tailed bay, two-forty as his speed ****  
****Hitch him to an open sleigh and crack! You'll take the lead ****  
****(Chorus) **

And with all that they lived happy ever after. The End.

* * *

**_All I can say is Merry Christmas!!!_**

**_And have a Happy New Year!!!_**


End file.
